


Feel You

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Because yes, Bratty Connor, Dom/sub Undertones, Evan Hansen Is The Biggest Sub Ever Known, Evan Is Also The Biggest Dom Ever known, Forgive Me, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm flithy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Their not underage, and some other stuff, but of them are 18, enjoy you nasty whores, i'm disgusting, kind of, locked becaused I am scare, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sexy times.Or: A bunch of firsts that aren't in order.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> SEX. not really but SEX.

Connor has always been a light sleeper.

It was horrible.

He wakes up to the sound of literally anything, like somebody walking around downstairs, or a tiny creak in the wood, or a random click in the house. Maybe even birds chirping out his fucking window.

So he wakes up, in Evan's house, often. Most of the time when Heidi leaves.

This is one of those times.

And he's never mad at it in Evan's house, because Evan has such a beautiful face to look at when he's sleeping.

Not that he doesn't always have a pretty face.

Connor likes to remind himself that he's a fucking freak for doing this, for looking forward to waking up when he stays over at his boyfriend's house so he can stare at his fucking face.

3 months and he's already obsessed with him.

Connor moves to turn over, because this _is_ creepy and he needs to get some sleep.

Until he hears something.

It's mostly Evan shuffling, to move his body away from Connor. And then it's like...

Repetitive moving. Moving the bed up and down again, slightly.

Connor twists around to look at him and shake him awake, because it feels like Evan is in a nightmare.

He gets those, often. Waking up shaking, with tears flowing down his face and grabbing at Connor and just taking in anything that Connor gives him to ground himself.

But _this_.

 _This_ , Connor knows, is different from the way Evan fucking whimpers into the pillow.

It sounds amazing.

Connor realizes that they cuddle in their sleep, because he's got one leg pushed between Evan's. It's dead, and Connor doesn't really feel like moving it.

Evan grinds into it, and holds onto it tighter.

He makes this soft moan, and out comes ' _Connor, please,'_ and Connor is literally going to die and he's lightly shaking Evan awake, because he needs to know if he can touch him. He needs to touch him.

Evan's eyes snap open, and Connor softly starts with ' _Evan_ ,' and Evan knows that he was having whatever dream he was having because he's scurrying to move away.

"I am so, so so so sorry Con I understand if you never wanna lay next to me again and I'm just. Shit, I'm just so sorry and I'm so gross and I never meant to-" 

"Do you need help?" Connor says, and he looks Evan up and down.

God, he's so pretty.

"I- what?" Evan says, like he's genuinely confused.

And so, _so_ dumb.

"Evan, do you want me to help you? It's okay if you don't, I mean like. Yeah. I want to help you, but if you don't want me to it's fine and we can act like it never happened-"

"No. No, I want to."

Okay.

Okay, fuck.

This isn't Connor's first time in shit like this, but it's Evan's, so he needs to be careful about this.

Really careful.

Evan shuffles to sit up as Connor sits on his legs.

"Uh..you should probably take off your pants. Not that you have t-"

Evan kinda shuffles with his pajama pants and Connor lifts up his hips so they can get the rest of the way off. He grabs the pants and throws them in some corner of the room.

Now the only thing Evan is wearing is Connor's hoodie, along with his boxers, and _Connor has never seen so much of him before holy fuck._

Evan shuffles under him.

"Jesus. You're just.. So fucking gorgeous, Evan, fuck. "

Evan shakes his head on automatic. It's a shame that Evan can't just see himself through Connor's eyes. Such a beautiful boy that doesn't even know he's beautiful.

"Seriously. Can I touch you?"

Evan nods, but it's wary. 

" _Evan_."

"Yes, " Evan says, and it's the first time he's spoken in a little while. "Just nervous."

"Okay," Connor responds, and he reaches into Evan's boxers and pulls them down a little, and he's _touching_ Evan's _dick_ , watching Evan's head lightly falls back against the headboard.

"Connor," He says, and he's trying to fuck himself into Connor's hands but he's held down by Connor's hips, and the makes him whine more and fuck.

Jesus.

Connor is going slow, and he knows he's going slow, but Evan is falling apart and grabbing onto the sheets, breathy little sighs and high pitched moans falling out his mouth, a waterfall of begging and these pretty little sounds and Connor hasn't even really started, not yet.

"God, you're so pretty, such a mess already, Ev. So, so good." Connor says, and words are just falling out his mouth too, but the reactions Evan's making towards his words, nodding and trying to helplessly thrust his hips up.

Connor goes a little faster with his hand, and Evan makes this whining sound, breathing getting shallow. Evan tries to make Connor's hand go faster, but Connor uses his other hand to kind of hold his hands down. 

"You're doing so _good_ , Evan. Say my name for me and I'll give you what you want, okay? " Connor says, and he moves onto one leg and grinds himself into Evan's thigh, and hard. 

"Con, Connor, please, I needa-"

Connor does this swiping thing with his thumb over the tip of Evan's dick, and then it's done, it's over with.

Connor grabs the boxers and throws them in the dirty basket. He takes some tissues from the side of Evan's bed and wipes it down. There's this flush color down Evan's thighs.

Everything is quiet. "Do you need help?" Evan's soft, pretty, worn voice asks.

He loves this boy so much.

"No, already took care of it."

They're half naked under the sheets, but at the moment, Connor doesn't really care.

"Love you." Evan says, and he kind of pushes his back to Connor's chest.

"Love you."

Connor tries to remind himself that he really, really needs to lock the door.

He never gets to it, though.


End file.
